The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor module package and a method of manufacturing the same.
In accordance with an increase in energy consumption around the world, an efficient use of restricted energy has been attracting much attention. Therefore, a use of an inverter adopting an intelligent power module (IPM) for efficiently performing power conversion of energy in the existing home and industrial appliances has accelerated. Since the inverter is directly related to reliability of a power semiconductor module, which is a key component, and performance of heat dissipation of the power semiconductor module, it has been highlighted as an importance issue together with high integration, high capacity, miniaturization, and high efficiency.
Regarding the reliability issue, a semiconductor device and a connecting terminal part are electrically connected by a wire bonding scheme. In this case, the wire bonding scheme frequently occurs fails due to a coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE) and heat of the semiconductor device and the wire.
Recently, a research into a direct lead bonding method has been conducted to remove the wire bonding the semiconductor device. However, according to the lead bonding method, since a plurality of power semiconductors are mounted, a height difference has been generated. For example, among the power semiconductor devices, an insulated gate bipolar transistor (IGBT) has a step of 70 μm and a fast recovery diode (FRD) has the step of 150 μm to 200 μm. Therefore, problems such as a step adjusting problem upon manufacturing a lead frame, a process fail caused by stress against the lead frame directly bonded to the device, and the like have occurred.